Une troisième chance
by noaizumi
Summary: ATTENTION CECI EST UNE FIC DE CAT'S EYE ! N'éyant pas trouvé comment mettre une nouvelle rubrique du nom de Cat's eye, je mets temporairement mon fic ici. Merci.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une troisième chance**

_Alors voilà, mon fan fic sur les cat's eye conservera pratiquement tout l'histoire_

_sauf que je change juste l'année, l'histoire se passera en 2001 _

_et non en1983 en gros, vous me direz "oui mais là nos jeunes héroïnes ne seront _

_plus tellement jeune" c'est vrai sauf qu'en fait il y a eu une 3ème entre la Chine et le Japon, donc à partir de là l'histoire se déroule normalement sauf (je sais mes sauf sont barbant à force) _

_que le comportement et l'identité de certaine personne vont changer._

_Dans ce fanfic Toshio se nomme autrement, il n'est pas née au japon ni sur terre,_

_je m'explique il existe 2 planètes habitées la planète Terre et la planète Final Fantasy_

_(Nb : pour les fans du jeu Final FantasyVII vous retrouverez son histoire et ses villes). Vous verrez aussi que j'ai ajouté des personnages d'autre mangas. _

_Ce fan fic commence à l'arrivé de Isamu (Toshio) à Tokyo, il à 21 ans (et oui il n'a pas connu Hitomi au lycée) et viens de la planète Final Fantasy et plus précisément DE Utaï une contrée ressemblant fortement au japon._

_Voilà le topo maintenant on peux commencer. (enfin). Nous somme dans un aéroport._

**Isamu** : Bon bon bon où je suis là ?

**Un homme** : Mr Isamu Ikari ?

**Isamu** : oui c'est moi.

**L'homme** : bonjour, bienvenu au japon, je vois que vous parlez notre langue.

**Isamu** : Je suis un métisse, moitié Utaïen moitié japonais, enfin c'est compliqué.

**L'homme** : bien, je vais vous montrez où vous allez habiter et ensuite je vous ferais

une visite du poste de police. Ho je perd mes bonnes habitudes je m'appelle Ryuji shidoshi. Maintenant allons-y.

_Après quelque jours Isamu c'est parfaitement intégré à son nouveau travail. quelque part dans une rue pas très loin d'un certain café ;)._

**Un type** : tu vas nous le payer Ikari.

**Isamu** : houuu je tremble.

**Le type** : répète...

**Isamu** : J'ai dis pauvre cornard, je tremble.

**Le type** : n'abuse pas de ma patience tu es venu pourquoi Ikari ?

**Isamu** : juste pour vous dire que vous êtes foutu.

_Et se barre en courant, c'était un peu dans sa nature de provoquer._

**Le type** : attrapez moi ce mec et butez le moi.

Tout en courant Isamu avait un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. ( Tout texte qui est situé entre sont les pensée des persos et tout texte entre ( ) sont les pensés de l'auteur moi ;) ).

**Isamu** : pas le temps de me battre, faut que je me planque

Il aperçoit le café nommé "cat's eye" il y rentre et se planque derrière le comptoir. Pendant qu'une jeune femme lavait la vaisselle.

**La jeune femme** : mais mais qu'est ce que vous fait ?

**Isamu** : Je suis de la police, des types veulent me faire la peau et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller au commissariat, s'il vous plaît retournez à vos occupation

**La jeune femme** : d'ac d'accord.

La bande de tout à l'heure passa rapidement devant le café, Isamu poussa un soupir tout en rigolant.

**La jeune femme** : et cela vous fait rire ?

**Isamu** : Ha ha ha un peu, _tout en se levant_ ; mais ces types perdent si facilement les pédales ha ha ha. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidez.

**La jeune femme tout en rougissant un peu** : je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Soudain ils se regardèrent dans les yeux (je sais je sort les violons) quelque chose de magique venait de se produire.

**Isamu :** heu qu'est ce je dois faire ??? Que dire ??? Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Bravo kel baka (_crétin en jap_) je fais.

**La jeune femme** : huem je suis libre oui.

**Isamu** : YES heum un restaut ça vous le direz ?

**La jeune femme** : Vous êtes un rapide.

**Isamu** : accepte accepte stp Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais...

Soudain deux autres jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le café.

**La plus jeune** : excuse nous Hitomi mais il y avait beaucoup de circulation.

**Isamu tout en chuchotant :** Hitomi jolie prénom.

**Hitomi** : merci

**Isamu un peu surpris** : heum hue de rien alors pour ce soir ?

**Hitomi** : mmm à quelle heure passerez vous ?

**Isamu** : heuu ; _il se gratte la tête_ ; heu à quel heure les japonais prennent leur repas du soir ? _Tout en faisant un sourire crétin._

**Hitomi **: 20h00

**La plus jeune fille à la 3éme jeune femme plus âgé** : tu crois qu'on dérange ?

**La 3 ème jeune femme** : je ne pensent pas qu'ils font attention à nous.

**Isamu** : ok alors je passe vous prendre à 20 h00.

**Hitomi** : attendez ! je ne c même pas votre nom.

**Isamu** : ho pardon Esc.. heu Isamu Ikari.

**Hitomi **: Isamu je vous présente Aï ma petite sœur et Rui ma grande sœur.

**Isamu :** Bingo du premier coups incroyable heum enchanté mesdames. _Tout en inclinant la tête_.

**Rui et Aï** : de même.

**Isamu** : je dois y aller sinon je vais encore me faire sermonner pas mon patron, entre parenthèse très ironique le nom de votre café ha ha ha.

**Rui** : Vous voulez parlez de cat's eye le voleur.

**Isamu** : oui tout juste, de plus le plus marrant c'est que c moi qui ai chargé de cette affaire, je dois partir à ce soir.

**Hitomi **: à ce soir.

Isamu partie en direction du poste de police.

**Aï** : Mignon vous avez vue c'est yeux ? comment cela c'est produit ?.

**Hitomi rêveuse** : .... c une longue histoire.....

**Rui** : Oui il fait partie d'un peuple en vois de disparition. Je vois que c'est le coups de foudre.

**Hitomi toujours en train rêver au bel officier de police** : mm

**Aï** : De disparition ?

**Rui :** Il fait partie du peuple des celtras aussi appelé le peuple des dragons. On peut les reconnaître par les noyaux sur leurs mains.

**Aï** : Noyaux ?

**Rui** : Oui s'est ce qui fait leur force, parce qu'ils sont plus fort que les humains. Leurs nombres peux varié suivant l'individu.

**Aï **: comment sais tu tout ça.

**Rui :** Je me cultive c'est tout.

**Aï** : elle est toujours en train de penser à lui. _Puis ricane_.

Pendant ce temps là dans son bureau Isamu était très pensif (oui parce que l'histoire ne suit pas totalement nos 3 héroïnes mais plus particulièrement Isamu).

**Isamu :** incroyable moi qui croyais que j'aurai plus de difficulté à les trouver Michaël je vais enfin pouvoir tenir ma promesse

Petit flash-back pour que vous puissiez comprendre. Quelque part à Midjar sur la planète Finale Fantasy.

**L'homme** : Je ne te remercierais jamais assai Isamu pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais je ne pourrai pas rejoindre tout de suite mes 3 enfants.

**Isamu** : Heinz je le sais ce n'est pas encore fini avec les vieillards.

**Michaël Heinz** : tu as deviné, mais je voudrai te demander une énorme faveur, je sais que .. tu en as fais beaucoup mais...

**Isamu** : Tout ce que tu voudras.

**Michael **: je ... je voudrai que tu protège mes filles en attendant que toute cette histoire soit fini.

**Isamu :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je les protégeraient jusqu'à ma mort.

**Michael** : Merci Isamu je dois partir.

**Isamu** : si seulement je pouvais t'aider.

**Michael** : C'est mon affaire, tu as déjà assez de problème Isamu.

Et parti. Revenons au temps présent.

**Isamu Ikari** : je tiendrai ma promesse Heinz mais je sens que ça ne va pas être facile _mais ses pensés passa soudainement sur Hitomi_ mais qu'est ce qui ma pris de l'inviter ce n'est ni le moment et ni la personne pour tomber amoureux mais...

**Le patron** : IIIIIkkariiiiiii

**Isamu** : J'arrive chef.

Après quelque sermon Isamu parti chez lui pour se préparer de sa première sortie depuis qu'il est au japon.

**Rui** : tu en es conscientes du risque que tu en cours ?

**Hitomi** : oui...mais .... c'est plus fort que moi.

**Aï** : moi je trouve cela romantique la voleuse et le policier ; _tout en ricanant_.

**Rui** : Aï, je suis sérieuse Hitomi.

**Hitomi :** C'est juste une sortie ça n'ira pas plus loin. _Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai le jeune policier lui plaisait vraiment_. Bon maintenant je vais aller me préparer.

Quelques heures plus tard Isamu passa chercher Hitomi.

**Isamu** : Bonsoir.

**Les 3 sœur** : bonsoir

**Isamu** : Nous pouvons y aller ?

**Hitomi** : oui nous pouvons.

**Aï** : amusez vous bien ; toujours en ricanant.

_Hitomi et Isamu partirent. Quelques semaines plus tard le couple était déjà formé et les cat's eye se faisaient de plus en plus connaître et bien évidement cela énervait le patron de Isamu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne réussissait pas à les arrêter. Mais Isamu savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les arrêter et qui plus est elles étaient beaucoup plus fortes qu'il le pensait, tout cela au risque de sa carrière professionnelle parce qu'il était maintenant devenu un peu la risée de tout les flics de Tokyo._

**Isamu** : CATTTT'SSSS EEEEYEEEEEEEEE…

**Hitomi** : s'est ça mon petit Isamu cours hihi

**Rui :** Hitomi que fais-tu ? On t'attend tu es en retard.

**Hitomi** : J'arrive grande sœur. Au revoir mon amour.

Et fait un bon d'une telle puissance que Isamu à du arrêter sa cours.

**Isamu** : …c'est pas vrai…comment une humaine peux courir aussi vite…

**Le chef** : ELLES T'ONT ENCORE ECHAPPE….

**Isamu** : Je sais.

**Le chef** : COMMENT PEUX TU RESTER AUSSI CALMLE…

**Isamu** : je préfère ne pas répondre.

Et partie en direction de son bureau. Pendant ce temps là au café cat's eye.

**Hitomi** : Cela m'ennuie de le trahir.

**Ai** : il fallait y penser y'a quelques mois ma cocotte.

**Rui :** Ai…Hitomi cette relation que tu as avec Isamu est très risqué et tu le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas t'empêcher d'aimer, personne n'a le droit de t'empêcher d'aimer.

**Hitomi** : merci Rui…..

Le soir même les cat's eye interviennent dans un musée quelconque la police était bien sur au rendez-vous. Cette fois il n'Y avait que Hitomi et Ai sur le terrain.

**Hitomi **: Je ne vois pas Isamu..

**Ai :** Moi non plus qu'est qu'on fait Hitomi ?

**Hitomi** : On se sépare.

**Ai** : d'accord on se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, je prend le tableau.

**Hitomi** : Ai attends

Et partirent chacune de leur côté, un peu plus tard Ai se trouva devant un pont elle commença à le traverser, mais soudain elle entendit 2 homme parler.

**Le 1er homme** : T'as bien posé la bombe ?

**Le 2ème homme** : oui il faut juste quelque retouche et ce sera près.

Ai en entendit cela elle se cacha immédiatement mais manque de chance elle fit du bruit et les hommes commença à lui tirer dessus. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la rivière en dessous du pont et laissa le tableau à son insu sur le pont.

Alors qu'elle commençait à couler au font de l'eau, un homme intervint et sauva Ai de la noyade, il lui pratiqua le bouche à bouche. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux :

**L'homme** : Ai tu vas bien ?

**Ai **: Qui êtes vous ?

**L'homme **: QUOI !!! Mais c'est moi, Isamu.

**Ai **: Qui ?

I**samu : **et merde elle est amnésique, il va falloir que je la ramène à Hitomi.

_Isamuparti en direction du point de rendez-vous, quand il senti que c'était la bonne distance il laissa Ai dériver vers sa sœur._

**Hitomi** : tu en as mis du temps tu faisais….. AI !!!

**Ai** : hummm….

**Hitomi **: que t'es t'il arrivé ??? Ai réponds moi.

**Ai** : Qui êtes vous ?

**Hitomi **: non

_Ai perdit connaissance, Hitomi la ramena à la maison_.

**Hitomi **: je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Rui que va t'il arrivé ?

**Rui :** le docteur a dit qu'elle retrouva petit à petit la mémoire. Elle se réveille.

**Ai **: Humm…

**Rui** : Ai tu vas mieux ?

**Ai** : Ma…mamannnn !!!!

**Rui et Hitomi** : QUOI !!!!!

**Hitomi** : Mais Ai reprends toi, Rui n'est pas maman.

**Ai** : Maman c'est qui ?

**Rui** : C'est ta sœur Hitomi ma chérie, maintenant il faut dormir.

**Hitomi :** Mais Rui.

**Rui** : on verra la suite demain, on sera reposé il se fait tard.

**Hitomi** : bien Rui.

Le lendemain Ai c'était levée tôt, pendant que ses sœurs étaient dans le salon,Elle se retrouva dans le café.

**Isamu** : Bonjour Ai.

**Ai** : hmm…

_Hitomi et Rui rentrèrent au café_.

**Hitomi** : Isamu…

**Ai** : je vous connais vous, je vous ai vu…

**Isamu **: C'est nouveau tu me vous vois Ai.

**Ai** : PAPA !!!!

**Isamu** : quoi mais mais….

Ai sauta au cours d' Isamu.

**Isamu** : Ai calme toi. Mais que se passe t'il ?

Rui lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

**Rui** : tu comprends maintenant la situation, jusqu'au retour de sa mémoire il va falloir jouer le jeu si cela ne te dérange pas ?

**Isamu** : Bien sur que non Rui. Alors Ai tu as bien dormis ?

**Ai** : super bien papa.

Isamu alluma une cigarette, à la vu du feu venant du briquet, d'un coups de la main elle envoya Paître le briquet. Elle commença à trembler.

**Ai :** le feu, j'ai ..le tableau j'ai perdu le tableau.

**Isamu** : quoi quel tableau si elle continue comme ça **Hitomi** : Et si on allez se promener ? 

**Ai :** Ho oui bonne idée tu viens avec nous papa ?

**Isamu** : Heu…

**Hitomi** : tu sais papa est fatigué.

**Ai :** je veux y aller avec papa et maman.

**Isamu** : C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui alors ça ne me dérange pas.

Ils partirent donc en voiture vers un parc. Pendant le voyage.

**Isamu** : mmm je déteste les voitures, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'acheter celle là.

**Hitomi** : Ha bon, tu es bien obligé, il faut bien que tu puisse te déplacer.

**Isamu **: mm nan si je peux la vendre, je m'achèterais une moto.

**Hitomi** : je ne savais pas, si tu aimais tant les motos, pourquoi tu n'est pas entré en tant que….

_Soudain un passager de la voiture qui suivait nos amis, tira dans les pneus de la voiture d'Isamu. Surpris il essaya de contrôler tant bien que mal sa voiture._

**Isamu** : qu'est ce que je disais je hais les voitures.

**Hitomi** : tu serai en moto, tu aurai été tué sur le coups imbécile.

Isamu parvint parfaitement à maîtriser la voiture.

**Isamu** : ouf… personne est blessé ?

**Les autres** : nan.

**Isamu** : on a eu de la chance. _Tout en changeant la roue_.

**Hitomi** : tu sais en fait il vaudrai mieux que tu t'achète une moto elle sera surement mieux que cette vieille carcasse.

**Rui :** le tableau, te souviens-tu du tableau ?

**Ai :** il est dans la foret j'ai perdu le tableau dans la foret. Ouin je ne m'en souvient plus.

**Rui** : ce n'est pas grave ma chérie.

**Isamu** : On peux repartir.

_Ils repartirent au parc. Une fois arrivé au parc Ai couru._

**Ai **: Papa maman venaient vite, je meurs de faim.

**Isamu** : on arrive tout de suite ma puce.

**Hitomi** : ma puce ?

**Isamu** : ben quoi je joue le jeu.

**Hitomi** : ce qui ne faut pas entendre.

_Soudain le même homme qui avait commit l'accident, tira sur les deux chaînes qui tenaient une grosse enseigne en bois. Isamu remarqua cette fois que quelqu'un avait tiré deux coups de feux. _

**Isamu** : AIIIIIIIIIIII…..

_Isamu sauta sur Ai et la sauva de justesse._

**Isamu** : Ai mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas ?

**Ai** : le tableau..

**Isamu** : oui je sais pour le tableau, mais pour les hommes qui nous suivent depuis tout à l'heure ?

**A**i : je ne m'en souviens plus papa.

**Isamu** : c'est pas grave ma chérie.

**Ai **: fais moi un câlin.

**Hitomi** : je vous gêne pas tout les deux ?

**Isamu** : Hitomi.

**Rui :** tu n'as rien Ai. Merci Isamu.

_Après quelques heures au parc, ils repartirent tous. _

**Isamu **: Ai ça va ?

**Rui** : elle est encore sous le choc.

**Hitomi** : et si tu roulais moins vite peut être qu'elle serai moins sous le choc Isamu ralenti.

**Isamu** : je voudrai bien mais je n'ai plus de frein ni d'embrayage.

**Hitomi** : QUOI !!!!

_Isamu parvint comme tout à l'heure à maîtriser de justesse la pauvre voiture._

**Isamu** : mais ce n'est pas vrai on est maudi. On va devoir aller chez un mécanicien pour réparer cela.

_Une fois chez un mécanicien_.

**Isamu** : c'est un incroyable, que c'est il passé sur ce pont ?

**Le mécanicien** : Et ben vous avez eu de la chance, ce tas de ferraille serai plus en sécurité dans une décharge. Je vais pouvoir reculer sa déchéance.

**Isamu** : Je le sais bien, elle prendra bientôt sa retraite.

**Hitomi** : Je pense que tout cela est contre Ai.

**Rui** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et cela m'inquiet.

_Soudain (une fois de plus) une voiture arriva à fond, un des passager jeta une grenade._

**Rui** : UNE GRENADE !!!!!!!!!

_Tout le monde se coucha. Après l'explosion._

**Isamu** : tout le monde va bien ???

**Hitomi** : où est Ai ?

**Rui** : elle a du partir dans la foret.

**Isamu **: alors elle est en danger. _En s'adressant au mécanicien_. Je suis de la police de Tokyo, appelez la police et dite leur de venir dans la foret.

**Le mécanicien** : d'accord.

**Hitomi** : quoi ?

**Isamu** : heu rien, allons la chercher.

_Ils repartirent en voiture. Pendant ce temps là Ai marchait dans la foret, elle se fait accoster par les hommes qui étaient responsable de toute cette histoire._

**L'homme :** on te retrouve enfin, tu n'est pas facile à avoir.

**Ai** : qui êtes vous ?

**L'homme** : tu ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le savoir.

_Ai prit peur (c normal :o/) et s'enfuit._

**Rui** : on doit se séparer pour la retrouver, Isamu tu vas à droite, Hitomi et moi nous allons à gauche.

_Chacun parti de son coté. Au même moment Ai couru le plus vite qu'elle pu mais les hommes la rattrapa très vite à une falaise._

**Ai** : laissez moi tranquille.

**L'homme** : ha ha ha pas avant de t'avoir fait la peau.

_Mais Ai glissa de la falaise, pendant sa chute Ai se rappela de tout et d'absolument tout. Au même moment Rui et Hitomi virent la chute de leur petite sœur. Ailleurs la police avait rejoint Isamu. Les hommes virent cela et prirent la fuite. Rui et Hitomi rejoingnèrent Ai sur la rive._

**Rui **: Ai est que ça va ?

**Ai** : quoi qu'est ce que foutez encore ici ? J'ai perdu le tableau sur le pont, de plus il y a une bombe faut se magner.

**Hitomi **: je vois que tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

_Après tout le monde soit rentré chez soi. Les sœur Kisugi commencèrent à attaquer un plan pour pouvoir récupérer le tableau ainsi que de désamorcer la bombe._

**Rui **: D'après mes informations cette bombe serai destiné à un homme politique. Son train doit passer à 23h00 sur ce pont.

_Une fois sur le terrain, les sœurs Kisugi voguer sur un bateau, jusqu'au moment où la voiture de tout à l'heure fi feu sur nos amies. Ai sorti une de ses inventions du bateau, un avion télécommandé, la machine alla vers la voiture et laissa tomber une bombe lacrimogène. Celle-ci arrêta la voiture. Cela a permit au sœur d'arriver sur le pont. Mais nos 2 gaillards n'ont pas dis leur derniers mots, en voyant cela Rui prit le bateau est parti neutraliser l'ennemi._

**Hitomi **: Ai va chercher le tableau, je m'occupe de la bombe.

**Ai **: Bien chef.

_Pendant ce temps Rui fonça sur nos 2 compères, le bateau atterri sur la voiture, bien évidemment elle avait sautée avant, d'un bon coups de pieds et de genoux, elle assomma les 2 tirants._

**Ai **: s'aillé j'ai trouvé le tableau.

**Hitomi** : et moi la bombe que dois-je faire ?

**Ai** : laisse moi regarder.

**Hitomi :** dépêche toi le train arrive.

**Ai **: Merde c'est trop tard, la bombe ne peut plus être désamorcée. Il faut la jeter.

_Hitomi prit la bombe est la lança le plus loin possible. Celle-ci explosa. Pendant que la police arrive sur les lieux où nos 2 compères sont attachés._

**Isamu** : et mais je les connais ces deux la. Ce sont les 2 hommes qui ont essayés de tuer Ai.

**Le chef** : Espèce d'imbécile pourquoi ces deux hommes aurai voulu la mort de Ai.

**Isamu** : Vous avez raison chef.

_Au café Cat's eye._

**Rui** : ça été une dur journée…pouuff….je suis panée.

**Ai **: heuu ba il n'est pas encore tard, je vais sortir un peu.

**Rui** : très bien mais tu ne rentres pas trop tard, tu as eu une journée difficile.

**Ai** : oui sergent.

_Ai couru vers un lac de Tokyo, c'est ici qu'elle retrouva Isamu. Quand elle le rejoignit._

**Ai** : salut

**Isamu **: Ai mais que fais tu ici ?

**Ai **: je suis venue pour te parler.

**Isamu** : ha ? Qu'as tu à me dire.

**Ai** : Qui es-tu ?

**Isamu** : quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais récupérée la mémoire.

**Ai** : tout juste et je me souviens de tout, Isamu, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu es au courant de tout, QUI ES TU ?

**Isamu** : les rideaux tombent déjà, je …je suis un ami de ton père Ai.

**Ai **: de papa…

**Isamu** : oui, hum sur Fantasia je suis connu sous le nom de Escaflowne (hey hey ;op), je connais ton père car il était un très bon ami de la famille. Quand il est parti pour vous protéger, il est venu se réfugier chez moi à Utaï alors que je n'avais que 7 ans. Après qu'il soit resté un an chez nous, nous l'avons perdu de vu.

**Ai** : pourquoi tu me déballe tout à moi et non pas à mes sœurs ?

**Isamu** : parce que toi et moi nous sommes pareille Amour.

_Ai commença à rougir._

**Ai** : ne…. m'appel……. Pas…… comme ça.

**Isamu** : laisse moi finir s'il te plais. J'ai revu ton père lorsque j'avais 18 ans, il était le chef d'avalanche un groupe terroriste à Fantasia. Enfin bon c'est une longue histoire nous aurons tout le temps pour en parler, j'ai promis à ton père de vous protéger, c'est pour cela que je suis venu au Japon sur Gaïa.

**Ai** : Gaïa ? Fantasia ?

**Isamu **: oui mon peuple ne donne pas le meme nom au 2 sœurs planète.

**Ai** : je vois. Mais alors pourquoi tu ne dis pas à mes sœurs que tu es au courant de tout.

**Isamu** : parce que j'adores courir après ta sœur ha ha ha. Disons que tes sœurs sont de bonnes adversaires, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi.

**Ai** : tu veux que je trahis mes sœurs ?

**Isamu** : non je veux que tu m'aide à les protéger, j'ai vu à plusieurs reprise Hitomi prendre des risques. Mais comme je ne suis pas au courant de vos plans, j'ai des difficulté à tenir l'œil sur vous. La preuve je tes sauvé in extrémiste la dernière fois.

**Ai** : tu as raison.

**Isamu** : et puis tu adores provoquer tes sœurs, me trompe-je ?

**Ai** : alors nous sommes en quelques sorte associé ?

**Isamu** : parfaitement, tu me suis ?

**Ai** : oui, je suis sur qu'on va s'amuser tout les deux.

**Isamu** : hmmm j'en suis sur … Amour.

Voilà fini pour ce chapitre Reviews please !


	2. Chapitre 2

Une troisième chance

(chapitre II)

Après quelque jour de la révélation entre Ai et Isamu, la vie reprit de son cour normal. Hitomi est en train de sortir la pancarte Cat's eye.

**Hitomi** : bouuu.. il fait chaud dès le matin, je n'imagine même pas cet apème.

**Ai **: OULLAAAAALLAAA JE SUIS EN RETARD

Ai passa à coté d'Hitomi comme un boulet de canon, elle était tellement pressé qu'elle tenait encore dans sa bouche une tranche de pain.

**Hitom**i : si tu te levais plu tôt peut être que tu ne serai pas en retard tout les matin.

**Rui **: elle me fais rappeler une jeune de fille de la famille quand elle avait son âge.

**Hitomi** : je ne vois pas de qui tu parles hihi.

_Pendant ce temps la, Ai avait croisée Isamu qui était en voiture, celui-ci lui a proposé de l'emmener au lycée._

**Isamu **: je vois que tout les matins mademoiselle est en retard.

**Ai** : ça va t'es jamais en retard toi ?

**Isamu** : nan j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt.

**Ai** : ho le petit saint hé hé.

**Isamu** : je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un saint loin de la.

**Ai** : à ce point la ?

**Iasmu** : si tu savais. Enfin bref, entre parenthèse jolie ton uniforme.

**Ai **: Isamu…t'as pas honte.

**Isamu :** nan. Hé hé

**Ai** : tu savais que j'étais dans le même lycée que Hitomi ?

**Isamu **: mmmmm tu crois qu'elle a toujours son uniforme ha ha ha.

**Ai** : espèce de coquin va. ET ARRETE TOI LA s'il te plais.

Isamu s'arrêta aussi sec. Ai sorti de la voiture et parti rejoindre un jeune homme qui faisait lui aussi partie du lycée de Ai.

**Isamu :** tiens tiens qui est se gaillard. _Tout en souriant_.

**Le jeune garçon** : salut Ai comment tu vas ?

**Ai** : super comme d'hab mais si ont ne se grouillent pas on va être encore en retard.

Ils se mirent tout les 2 à courir. Quand à Isamu il parti au café Cat's eye où il avait rendez-vous avec Hitomi.

**Isamu** : excuse moi je suis un peu en retard, j'ai amené ta sœur au lycée hé hé.

**Hitomi** : je vois, vous êtes pardonné monsieur l'inspecteur.

**Isamu** : ho c'est trop d'honneur, votre carrosse est près. _Tout en s'inclinant_.

Et paritirent tout les 2 pour le musé.

**Rui :** un policier qui emmène une voleuse en repérage …c'est inattendu.

_Durant le voyage._

**Isamu **je vais devoir jouer encore au pigeon, arf ça m'énerve

**Hitomi **: tu es très pensif depuis tout à l'heure.

**Isamu** : oui excuse moi, je pense à ce soir c'est tout. Sinon Ai m'a dit qu'elle était dans le même lycée que toi.

**Hitomi **: oui.

**Isamu **: et tu avais le même jolie petit uniforme qu'elle ?

**Hitomi** : je te vois venir, petit malin.

**Isamu** : hé hé hé.

**Hitomi** : et toi dans quel lycée tu as été sur Final Fantasy.

**Isamu :** je..je ne suis pas allé au lycée.

**Hitomi** : tu n'as pas de diplôme ?

**Isamu :** nan, tiens nous sommes arrivé.

Isamu et Hitomi rentrèrent dans le musée. Il s'arrêtèrent devant les joyaux de la couronne, l'un des joyaux étant la cible des Cat's.

**Hitomi :** quel joyaux merveilleux, que je pense que lorsqu'on porte une couronne tout le monde te respect, que tu es soit un roi ou une reine.

**Isamu** : à Fantasia on a pas besoin de couronne pour être quelqu'un, il y a beaucoup de grand guerrier et de grands sages.

**Hitomi** : tu en connais ?

**Isamu **: oui. Ce sont des faux.

**Hitomi** : quoi les sages ?

**Isamu **: hmm nan les joyaux sauf le rubis.

**Hitomi** : ha d'accord pense à faire des pauses ha ha ha.

**Isamu** : hé hé pardon.

**Un homme** : je vous préviens si cat's eye arrive à voler la couronne je serai dans l'obligation de vous remplacer Mr Takagi.

**Mr Takagi** : je sais Mr le directeur.

**Isamu** : oula ça à l'air de chauffer.

**Hitomi **: tu es sans pitié cette homme va peut être perdre son travail.

**Isamu** : pourquoi ? C'est à Cat's de le décider. _Tout en la fixant dans les yeux et parti de son coté._

_Hitomi quant à elle avait ressenti son sang se refroidir_.

**Isamu** : Hitomi qu'est ce que tu fais viens.

**Hitomi **: heu oui j'arrive.

_Hitomi et Isamu arrivèrent devant le lycée de Ai, le lycée est en plein fête de fin d'année, il y avait tout sorte stands d'attractions. Ils entrèrent dans la cours du lycée._

_Isamu était en plein milieu de la cours, quand soudain un énorme caméléon en papier mâché arriva d'une grande allure vers Isamu. Aillant un réflexe d'un félin, il arrêta avec seul bras la meute de garçon qui portaient la caméléon en papier mâché. Cette force étonna Hitomi._

**Hitomi** : quel réflexe.

**Isamu :** merci

**Ai** : alors Isamu tu es inébranlable.

**Un garçon** : excusez nous Monsieur.

**Isamu **: ce n'est pas grave heu..

**Ai** : Kono, Kono Takagi

**Hitomi** : quoi !!!!

**Isamu **: qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Hitomi :** heu nan rien

**Isamu **: mais oui je t'es déjà vu toi, tu es le garçons qui était avec Ai ce matin ?

**Konno **: oui c'est moi Monsieur.

**Hitomi :** Ai pourrais-je te parler s'il te plais ?

**Ai **: bien sur, allez les gars faut l'amener au milieu de la cours.

**Un des gars** : et c'est lourd.

**Isamu** : si vous voulez je peux vous aider ?

**Konno** : ho oui nous avons bien besoin de votre aide.

Isamu se mit à l'arrière de l'œuvre et souleva avec une telle force que cela déséquilibra le reste des garçons.

**Ai** : ouaou quel force, _tout en se retournant vers Hitomi_, ça c'est un mâle hé hé.

**Hitomi étonné** : Ai calme toi.

**Ai** : ho Hitomi hé hé hé.

Hitomi emmena sa sœur près du fleuve qui était pas très loin du lycée.

**Hitomi** : Ai

**Ai** : oui ?

**Hitomi** : Konno c'est ton petit ami ?

**A**i : heu n…non c'est seulement un camarade de classe.

**Hitomi **: alors ça ne te dérangerai pas si on faisait une descente au musée où travail le père de Konno ?

Ai s'arrêta nette. Et regarda avec stupéfaction sa grande sœur.

**Hitomi **: je plaisantais, je voulais voir quelle réaction tu allez avoir ha ha ha et elle est très claire.

**Ai** : mais mais…….

**Hitomi** : ha ha ha allez viens on va rejoindre les gars ha ha ha.

Une fois de retour au lycée Hitomi et Isamu restèrent pendant quelques heures avant de retourner chacun de son coté sauf pour Ai qui resta avec ses camarades à la fête.

**Hitomi** : Rui tu ne crois pas qu'on devrai annuler notre sortie ?

**Rui** : pourquoi dis tu cela ?

**Hitomi** : le responsable de la sécurité du musée est le père de Konno.

**Rui** : ho nan c'est pas vrai, décidément Ai et toi vous avez le chic pour aimer le type qu'il ne faut pas.

**Hitomi** : qu'il ne faut pas_. En baissant les yeux_.

**Rui** : Hitomi te souviens tu pourquoi nous faisons tout cela ?

**Hitomi** : oui je sais mais.

**Rui** : notre carte a déjà été envoyé au musée. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Pendant ce temps là au commissariat.

**Isamu** : comment Ai a pu laisser ses sœurs faire cela au père de Konno, cela n'est pas normal

Le soir venu Hitomi et Rui partirent pour le musée. Pendant ce temps là Ai était toujours au lycée en train de faire la fête avec ses amis.

**Ai** : je dois dire qu'on c'est surpassé cette année la fête est vraiment bien réussi, une bonne ambiance, une bonne musique, les copains et mon amour hé hé. Ho arrête de faire la gueule qu'est ce que tu as depuis tout l'heure ?

**Konno** : excuse moi mais je m'inquiet pour mon père, il devait venir de puis une bonne heure.

**Ai** : t'inquiet il a eu peut être un petit empêchement, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder.

**Konno** : j'ai bien envi d'aller lui téléphoner.

**Ai** : alors vas-y tu te sentiras mieux après.

**Konno** : ok j'y vais .

**Ai** : attend t'as pas oublié un truc ?

**Konno** : heu quoi ? (_avec un aire crétin_)

**Ai** : approche idiot.

Ai embrassa tendrement Konno (et oui parce que si vous n'avez pas comprit, Ai et Konno sortent ensemble ;) . Konno parti téléphoner à son père, quant à Ai , elle, elle partie vers ses amies et commença à danser comme des folles profitant chaque instant de ce moment où enfin elle se sentait comme les autres, où enfin elle pensait avoir une vie comme les autres. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes (mdr là je suis en plein dans la cituation, en écoutant une superbe chanson de Maaya Sakamoto) Konno revint désemparé.

**Ai** : Konno …qu'est qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ?

**Konno** : c'est Cat's eye, elles ont volées le bijoux de la couronne.

**Ai** : QUOI !!! c'est pas possible dis moi que je rêve, elles n'ont pas pu faire cela.

Ai partie sans demander son reste en direction de chez elle.

**Konno** : AI OU VAS TU ????

**Ai **: je n'y crois pas, comment elles ont pus me faire cela, COMMENT !!!!!!

Pendant ce temps là Hitomi et Rui faisaient un peu le ménage dans le café.

**Hitomi** : je ne me sans pas bien Rui.

**Rui** : tu as le sentiment d'avoir trahis Ai ?

**Hitomi** : oui

Soudain Ai ouvrit la porte du café comme une furie.

**Hitomi **: Ai je … je vais t'expliquer.

**Ai** : (_un peu essoufflée_) YA RIEN A EXPLIQUER ? Comment …comment avez vous pus me faire cela ? Tu savais que j'avais des sentiments envers Konno, mais ça ne t'as pas empêchée de voler le musée où son père travaillait. ÇA T'AMUSE.

**Rui** : Ai calme toi s'il te plait.

**Ai** : que je me calme, à ça non. Vous avez dépassées les bornes. _Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux._

**Hitomi** : comprends Ai on a fait cela pour retrouver notre père.

**Ai** : Notre père, ce qui veux dire qu'il faut tout sacrifier pour lui, hein c'est ça ?!!!! Nan, je commence à en avoir assez de tout cela.

**Rui** : Ai ça suffi maintenant.

**Ai **: NAN !!! Je ne m'écraserais pas cette fois ci, et toi tu ne dis rien ?

**Hitomi** : Ai j…je suis désolé.

**Ai **: DESOLEEEEEEEEE. _Tout en giflant Hitomi_. Ça ne te suffisais pas de trahir Isamu non , il a fallu que tu me trahis moi aussi, moi….ta…ta propre sœur.

Rui commença à perdre patience et gifla à son tour Ai. Qui celle-ci surprise partie de suite du café en pleurant.

**Hitomi et Rui** : AIIII !!!!!!!

**NB : je trouve que c'est l'un des meilleurs moment de touts les épisodes de cat's eye, là où il y a un conflit sérieux entre les sœurs Kisugi, dans cette dispute ont peux ressentir un grand résulta au niveau des émotions. Je peux peut être me tromper mais dans cette dispute on peut remarquer que Ai n'accepte pas tout à faire d'être une cat's eye. Le seul truc que je peux reprocher de Hojo, c'est qu'il n'a pas assez peaufiné la dispute comme je l'ai fais.**

_Ai partie donc en pleurant, lorsqu'elle traversa sens faire attention au camion qui arrivait. Isamu était là, il n'avais pas assisté à la dispute, mais avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le chauffeur du camion vit à la dernière minute Ai sur la route, il freina mais la distance était trop courte. Isamu arrêta le camion en y mettant toue sa force._

**Isamu** : Ai qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Mais Ai continua sa cours, Isamu la poursuivi jusqu'à dans un parc où il l'arrêta, elle se retourna et commença à le frapper tout en l'insultant.

**Ai **: espèce d'enfoiré je croyais qu'on été complices, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

**Isamu **:je croyais que tu le savais, cela m'a paru bizarre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Arrête de me frapper…

**Isamu** : LACHE MOI.

Ai donna un bon coups de genou dans le bas ventre de Isamu qui la lâcha de suite. De son coté Ai en profita pour prendre la fuite. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire , il parti au café. Tout en boitant un peu (ouille).

**Isamu** : mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?

**Rui** : il y a eu une dispute..enfin c'est…une longue histoire. Tu vas bien ?

**Isamu** : ouais ça peu aller, j'ai croisé Ai, j'ai voulu l'arrêter, je le regrette maintenant arf.

**Rui** : elle t'as frappée ?

**Isamu **: arf c'est pas grave.

**Konno** : bonsoir

**Rui** : konno ? que viens-tu faire ici ?

**Konno** : je viens rapporter le sac de cour de Ai, elle est partie si vite qu'elle l'a oubliée.

Hitomi alla pour prendre le sac lorsque qu'elle remarqua que celui-ci était mouillé.

**Hitomi** : il pleut dehors.

**Konno** : nan il neige, il fait un froid de canard.

**Hitomi** : ho nan….._Et partie à la rencontre de Ai_.

**Rui** : Hitomi…

**Isamu** : humm je suis désolé pour ton père.

**Konno** : ne vous excusez pas inspecteur vous n'y êtes pour rien.

**Isamu** : peut être bien, je vais chercher Hitomi Rui.

**Rui **: bien.

Isamu parvint à rattraper Hitomi, la neige commença à tomber de plus en plus.

**Isamu** : Hitomi attends.

**Hitomi** : …c'est peine perdu…elle commença à frissonner un peu.

**Isamu** : Ai est une fille intelligente elle n'irai pas n'importe où dans ce froid, tu la connais mieux que nous tous où elle aurai put bien se mettre à l'abri ?

I_samu enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur le dos de Hitomi._

**Hitomi** : s'ayez je sais !!

Et partie tout en laissant tomber la veste, Isamu alla la ramasser et voulu partir rejoindre Hitomi, lorsque Rui le stoppa.

**Rui :** Isamu prend cela, c'est la veste d'Hitomi et de Ai.

**Isamu** : m…merci Rui.

_Et parti à son tour, de son coté Hitomi avait devinée que Ai c'était abritée sous la statut en papier mâché en forme de caméléon._

**Hitomi** : s'ayez je t'es trouvée.

Elle regarda par le trou est vit sa petite sœur grommelant de froid et pleurant à chaude larme. Hitomi commença elle aussi à pleurer, pendant ce temps là Isamu l'avait déjà retrouvé.

**Isamu** : c'est la première fois que je la voit pleurer.

_Isamu ne savais pas trop quoi faire dans c'est moment là, il sortie de la poche de sa veste un mouchoir quand soudain le joyaux de la couronne tomba au même moment avec un petit mot_.

**Isamu** : quoi !! « ça sera pour une prochaine fois, de la part de cat's eye ».Hum Rui….. Tu as vu Hitomi ?

**Hitomi **: oui …tout va pouvoir s'arranger pour le père de Konno ?

**Isamu** : je pense que oui. Tiens sèche tes larmes.

Isamu regarda lui aussi par le trou et vit Ai.

**Isamu** : hmm..peut être vaudrai il mieux que vous arrêtez de prendre Ai pour une enfants, c'est une ado maintenant.

**Hitomi** : oui je sais mais…

**Isamu** : oui…promet moi de plus la faire pleurer s'il te plais.

**Hitomi** : _tout en souriant_, oui j'essayerai.

**Isamu** : je vais aller la chercher.

_Pendant ce temps là, Ai c'était endormie, Isamu entra dans la statut et prit Ai dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle au chaud_.

FIN DE LA 2 EME PARTIE. OUF


	3. Chapitre 3

Une troisième chance

(chapitre III)

_Quelques jours se passa après la confrontation entre Ai et ses sœurs, puisque le joyaux de la couronne fut retrouvé, Mr Takagi (le père de Konno) retrouva son travail de justesse._

_Depuis quelques jours une nouvelle venue est apparue au commissariat Mitsuko Asatani (Odile Asaya) un bon policier connu par les plus hauts gradés du Japon. A peine arrivée qu'elle causa déjà un dérangement envers nos 3 héroïnes, en effet depuis le début Mitsuko soupçonne Hitomi et ses sœurs d'être les cat's eyes à cause d'un malheureux parfum et qu'elle trouve que Isamu est trop bavard devant Hitomi. Depuis elle ne lâche plus nos sœurs qui celles-ci commencent vraiment à en avoir assez malgré les inter cassions entres Isamu et Mitsuko_.

**Isamu** : et moi je vous dis que vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

**Mitsuko **: alors expliquez moi, il y a plusieurs détails qui vaillent la peine de se concentrer, vous avez dit que les cat's étaient au nombre de trois et comme par hasard les sœurs Kisugi sont 3, de plus comment pouvaient vous expliquer leurs absences fréquentes durant la journée alors qu'elles tiennent un café ? Et je n'ai pas fini, au travail vous êtes connu pour être le moins bavard alors qu'au café vous ne parliez que du plan que vous avez mit en place au lieu de parler de vous même à votre propre petite amie.

_De plus les deux flics sont en train de se disputer devant le café cat's eye._

**Isamu** : je n'aime pas parler de moi alors pour faire la discussion avec Hitomi je lui parle de mon travail est ce un tord ? De plus vos petits détails à 3 yens vous pouvez vous les garder, ils ne restent que des détails et non des preuves.

**Mitsuko **: si vous étiez pas borné avec vos sentiments peut être que vous ouvriez plus les yeux.

**Isamu** : quels sentiments ?

**Mitsuko **: quoi ?

**Isamu** : non rien cette discussions est clauses, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

_Il rentra au café espérant que Hitomi et ses sœurs n'est pas entendu la conversation._

**Hitomi :** bonjour Isamu

**Isamu** : bonjour Hitomi comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

**Hitomi **: très bien et toi ? (_avec se regard si doux et tendre que même Isamu ne peut rester de glace_)

**Isamu :** je vais bien, je..je suis juste un peu énervé.

**Ai** : je suppose que c'est à cause de la nouvelle, ça avait l'aire vraiment d'une belle dispute.

**Isamu** : heuu…vous nous avez entendu ?

**Rui** : juste quelques mots pourquoi ?

**Isamu **: heu..nan juste comme ça.

Isamu fit un signe discret à Ai pour lui demander si il y avait quelque chose de prévue ce soir, elle lui fit un signe de la tête toujours discrètement pour lui répondre que non.

**Rui** : alors va-t-il nous sortir plus de 10 mots aujourd'hui ?

**Isamu** : heu ..mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

**Rui** : et bien Mitsuko a raison tu n'es pas un grand bavard.

**Isamu** : hmm (tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air malin) est-ce un crime ?

**Rui** : (rire) ne le rend pas mal.

**Hitomi** : c'est vrai on te dis juste que tu ne parles assez de toi.

**Rui** : on voudrait juste plus te connaître mystérieux dragon.

**Isamu :** vous vous êtes données le mots où quoi ?

**Ai** : et ne te fâche pas mon pote à moins que tu es quelque chose à cacher. Hihi

**Isamu** : si seulement c'était qu'une seule chose.

**Rui :** à ce point là.

**Isamu** : disons que je n'ai pas toujours étais policier.

**Hitomi** : je vois, Isamu ?

**Isamu tout en buvant son café** : moui.

**Hitomi** : sais – tu depuis combien de temps sommes nous ensemble ?

**Isamu** : oula la question piège heu laisse moi réfléchir….5 mois.

(biensur pendant tout ce temps là il y a eu plusieurs escapades de Cat's eye mais je ne les racontent pas toutes sinon je n'aurai jamais fini )

**Hitomi** : c'est juste et en 5 mois je ne connais pas grand chose de toi.

**Isamu** : je sais et je m'en excuse mais….

**Hitomi** : tu es comme ça, oui je sais…

**Isamu** : je dois y aller merci pour ce bon café (tout en mettant une pièce pour payer son café et parti)

**Hitomi** : pourquoi est il toujours sur la défensive ?

**Rui **: je n'en sais rien, il n'a sûrement pas eu une enfance heureuse. Je pense qu'il est seul.

**Ai** : tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas de famille ?

**Rui** : oui, enfin je présume.

Pendant ce temps là au commissariat.

**Isamu** : rien de nouveau sur les cat's eye ?

**Mitsuko** : non pas pour le moment.

**Isamu** : bien, on va pouvoir travailler sur autre chose.

**Mitsuko** : autre chose ?

**Isamu** : oui vous savez, les meurtres, les violes les trucs habituelles.

**Mitsuko** : très drôles inspecteur.

**Isamu** : (rire) (c'est mieux que de mettre « ha ha ha » non ?). Je vais au service de la circulation.

**Mitsuko** : qu'allez vous faire là bas ?

**Isamu **: voir des amis.

Il parti, traversa tout le commissariat et arriva enfin au service de la circulation, un service très …mouvementé.

**Isamu **: salut tout le monde.

**Myuki** : bonjour Isamu, comment vas - tu aujourd'hui ? (oui parce qu'en fait Isamu quand il a du temps il passe pas mal de temps ici)

**Isamu** : très bien merci aucun signe de cat's eye alors c'est une bonne journée.

**Myuki** : oui on en a entendu parlé ici, faut pas croire on est pas coupé du monde (rire).

**Isamu** : oui c'est vrai hé hé, Ken est ici ?

**Myuki** : oui il est à son bureau.

**Isamu** : tiens !!! mais !!! qui est cette femme là bas ?

**Myuki** : qui ? Ha oui c'est ma partenaire Natsumi.

**Isamu** : elle…elle est comme moi, c'est pas croyable jamais je…pourrais tu me la présenter s'il te plais.

**Myuki** : bien sur Isamu. Natsumi !!

**Natsumi** : oui j'arrive. (elle couru vers sa partenaire) Que veux tu ho ! Heu bon bonjour inspecteur.

**Isamu** : bonjour. c'est incroyable.

**Myuki** : Natsumi je te présente l'inspecteur Isamu Ikari.

**Natsumi tout en faisant le salut** : enchantée.

**Isamu** : heu de même, hem…il y avait une chance sur mille qu'on se rencontre tout les deux.

**Natsumi** : je ne comprend pas inspecteur.

**Isamu** : comment ça ..mais vous et moi nous sommes pareil.

Il lui montra c'est deux noyaux, Natsumi surprise, regarda aussi ses noyaux qu'elle avait sur chaque main (si vous comptez bien elle en a 2 hé hé).

**Natsumi** : mais mais …je croyais que c'était une malformation de naissance.

**Isamu **: quoi !!! MAIS NAN !! heu pardon, je crois que tout les deux nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion.

**Myuki** : ouaou tu devrai te sentir flattée, c'est pas souvent que notre inspecteur invite quelqu'un à discuter avec lui.

**Natsumi** : je vous suis inspecteur.

**Isamu** : myuki dis à Ken que je le verrai plus tard.

**Myuki** : bien inspecteur, fais attention que Hitomi ne vous voies.

**Isamu **: (rire) oui je ferai attention. Veuillez me suivre sergent.

Ils partirent tout les deux dans une salle où il y avait personne.

**Isamu** : et bien ..par où commencer...hem, donc vous ne savez vraiment rien de notre peuple ?

**Natsumi** : non inspecteur.

**Isamu **: arrêtez de m'appeler inspecteur s'il vous plait, appelez moi Isamu.

**Natsumi** : bien insp.. heu Isamu.

**Isamu** : bien je vais alors commencer par le début, nous faisons parti d'un très vieux peuple de la planète Final Fantasy appelé Celtra, mais voilà le fait que je sois si étonné de vous voir c'est que notre peuple est en voie de disparition, il devient rare de rencontrer un confrère. Vous avez pu remarquer que vous êtes plus forte qu'un humain ?

**Natsumi** : oui exactement.

**Isamu** : chaque Celtra à un nombre varié de noyaux, donc sa force varie suivant le nombre de noyaux. Combien en avez vous ?

**Natsumi** : heum (elle rougie un peu) j'en ai 4 et…. vous ?

**Isamu** : 6.

**Natsumi** : ouaou vous devez êtes fort, pourtant..

**Isamu** : oui je sais, la force physique ne m'a pas aidé à attraper les Cat's pour une bonne raison que vous devriez vous en souvenir : La force ne sert pas arranger tout les problèmes, il y a le cœur ainsi que la tête et Cat's sait s'en servir mieux que moi (rire).

**Natsumi** : compris inspecteur (tout en faisant le salut)

**Isamu** : bien si vous avez d'autres questions je serai là.

**Natsumi** : entendu, je dois partir en patrouille, je vous remercie Isamu.

**Isamu** : mais de rien, bonne journée Natsumi (tout en lui souriant).

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, une fois la journée terminée, Isamu alla au café Cat's eye mais y retrouva que Ai.

**Isamu **: Tient tes sœurs ne sont pas là ?

**Ai **: pouuuf non elles sont parties chez Monsieur Nagaishi, mais elles m'ont dies de te dire qu'elles étaient chez une amie (rire).

**Isamu** : hm je vois.

**Ai** : et t'inquiet pas je sais faire le café.

**Isamu** : (rire) je n'en doute pas.

Pendant que Ai préparait le café.

**Ai** : Isamu .

**Isamu** : moui.

**Ai** : Pourrais tu …heu ..

**Isamu **: vas-y dis.

**Ai** : pourrais tu me parler de mon père s'il te plais.

**Isamu** : et bien…je ne sais pas moi, que veux tu savoir ?

**Ai **: ce que tu sais.

**Isamu **: heummm…c'est un meneur d'homme, un bon chef d'équipe, même dans les mouvements de panique il reste serein et donne les ordres qu'ils faut pour ses hommes.

**Ai :** ouaou tu l'as eu comme chef ?

**Isamu** : oui, c'est un homme brave et bon, tu sais même si il ne le montre pas, ton père souffre de votre absence et surtout de ne pas te connaître.

**Ai** : c'est c'est vrai ?

**Isamu **: puis ce que je te le dis.

**Ai** : comment est il physiquement ?

**Isamu** : bien conservé pour un vieillard (rire).

**Ai** : sois sérieux ste plais. (tout en riant)

**Isamu** : Disons que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait la coupe à la Barthez, mais surtout il avait un magnifique tatouage sur le bras gauche. C'est lui même qui a dessiné son tatouage sur papier ensuite le tatoueur la tatoué sur ton père, un magnifique chef d'œuvre.

**Ai **: à t'entendre parler tu adores les tatouages.

**Isamu** : en effet j'aime cela.

**Ai** : tu as des tatouages ?.

**Isamu** : bien sur.

**Ai** : ho tu me les fais voir s'il te plais.(tout en faisant un grand sourire)

**Isamu** : je sais pas.

**Ai **: allez ste plais ste plais ste plais.

**Isamu** : (en soufflant un grand coup) ok ok ne le dis pas à tes sœurs alors.

**Ai** : bouche cousue.

Isamu hésita puis commença tout d'abord à relever ses manches.

**Ai** : mais mais il est énorme comment ce fait il qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu.

**Isamu** : je ne le montre pas c'est tout, mon tatouage commence dans mon dos, il passe ensuite sur mon torse et mes bras.

**Ai **: ouaou tu fais voir ?

**Isamu **: heu un autre jour si tu veux bien.

**Ai** : heum comment as tu eu l'idée de te faire tatouer.

**Isamu** : ce n'est pas moi qui a décidé de me faire tatouer, on me l'a fait sens mon autorisation, c'est un peu comme les Tahitiens mon tatouage représente se que je suis.

**Ai** : tu en as fais par toi même ?

**Isamu** : nan pas encore, mais c'est en projet, heum Hitomi en pense quoi des tatouages ?

**Ai **: et bien tu as cas lui demander.

**Isamu** : je ne sais pas elle risquerait de me demander de le lui montrer.

**Ai** : et alors ça risquerait de bien se terminer (et éclate de rire)

**Isamu **: Ai !!! (rire) T'as pas honte de me dire cela, si ..

**Ai** : oui je sais si mes sœurs m'entendaient, pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une gamine ?

**Isamu** : je n'ai pas dis ça.

**Ai** : je ne suis plus une enfant.

**Isamu** : hé du calme je n'ai pas dis ça.

**Ai **: alors qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire ?

**Isamu** : j'ai voulu dire que tu es différentes de tes sœurs, elles sont largement plus…comment dire…excuse moi de l'expression « sainte ni touche », tu risquerais de les choquer c'est tout.

**Ai** : (tout en riant) je suis épatée là, à t'entendre tu ne dois pas être très …comment dirai-je « gentil garçon ».

**Isamu **: (rire) effectivement je ne suis pas vraiment un gentil garçon mais je ne le montre pas devant Hitomi, tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste la violence. Bon moi j'y vais merci pour le café.

**Ai** : allez c'est la maison qui te l'offre.

**Isamu **: hm merci, on se voit demain. Bye.

**Ai** : heu bye.

Le lendemain Isamu se rendit au commissariat comme d'habitude, pendant ce temps là nos trois sœurs étaient en train de compléter leur future plan.

**Rui** : le musé de Shimoto est situé à l'Ouest d'une zone industrielle désinfecté, ce qui fait que nous aurons beaucoup de facilité pour notre échappatoire.

**Ai** : donc ça sera une sortie pépère.

**Rui :** Ai… rien n'est ….pépère, tout ce que tu entreprends ne dois pas être prit à la légère.

**Ai** : bien chef.

**Hitomi** : Ai on..

**Ai** : on me dis ça pour mon bien oui je sais, bon et si on passé au plus sérieux.

**Rui **: bien, voici le plan du musé, comme vous pouvez le remarquer le secteur Est est plus propice pour nous infiltrer, de plus d'après mes sources se secteur serai le moins gardé.

**Ai** : Mon colonel puis-je prendre la parole ?

**Rui :** Ai..accordé.

**Ai **: hé hé quel sera le moyens de locomotion ?

**Rui** : quelque chose de rapide, qu'en penses tu ?

**Ai** : cela dépend de l'effectif.

**Rui** : Hitomi est chargée de cette mission.

**Ai** : je vois…et bien la moto serai le meilleur moyen alors. La moto de vitesse et non de tout terrain. Les hommes de Isamu sont de plus en plus coriaces alors vaux mieux prévoir la rapidité.

**Hitomi** : c'est vrai Isamu impose des plans de plus en plus ingénieux. Quoi que ce n'est pas plus mal ça donne du piquant.

**Rui** : c'est vrai, ce qui veux qu'il faudra redoubler de prudence Hitomi.

**Hitomi** : bien.

**Rui** : Ai et moi nous allons nous réfugier dans un bâtiment de la zone industrielle, nous t'aiderons de là bas, pendant que toi tu rentreras par le flan Est par une trappe. Ensuite quand tu seras rentré tu trouveras le tableau au rez-de-chaussée dans la salle qui portera le nom de Phoebus tu la trouvera facilement vers le Sud-Ouest. Bien entendu ce plan est provisoire en attendant que Isamu te donne plus d'info sur l'effectif des policiers, si….cela ne te…dérange pas Hitomi ?

**Hitomi** : pourquoi ça me dérangerais ?

**Rui** : je disais cela comme ça (tout en souriant).

**Hitomi** : tient en parlant de Isamu, il est venu hier soir ?

**Ai** : oui mais il n'est pas resté longtemps, il a bu son café puis goodbye.

**Rui** : bien, Hitomi tu te charges de donner à nos amis notre carte de visite.

**Hitomi** : no prob.

Pendant ce temps là Isamu était au service de la circulation.

**Isamu :** ken crois tu faire quelque chose pour trouver le model que je veux ?

**Ken** : Chez mon père tu devrai sûrement trouver ton bonheur.

**Isamu **: bien je te remercies

**Un policier** : Inspecteur votre chef vous demande.

**Isamu** : bien merci,(en se tournant vers Ken) bon on se verra plus tard.

**Ken** : ok Isamu.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

**Isamu** : vous voulez me voir ?

**Le chef** : Tiens regardes.

Il lui montra la carte.

**Isamu **: « nous viendrons prendre « la femme de Rome » demain à 22h30 au musé de Shimoto, au plaisir, signé Cat's eye. » Non mais j'y crois pas elle viens nous narguer au commissariat.

**Le chef** : si cela t'énerve tant pourquoi tu ne les arrête pas ?

**Isamu** : on trouve toujours plus fort que soit…chef.

**Le chef** : arrête de faire le malin, trouve moi un plan pour demain.

**Isamu** : bien chef.

Il commença tout d'abord a chercher un plan du musé, il inspecta les recoins de la carte, bien entendu il avait remarqué la zone industrielle désinfecté, il comprit que tout allait se jouer ici.

**Mitsuko** : n'oubliez pas que nous sommes deux pour cette affaire.

**Isamu** : oui je sais, regardez cette carte.

Mistuko y jeta un oeil.

**Isamu** : qu'en dites vous ?

**Mistuko** : et bien je pense que vous avez sans doute remarqué la zone industrielle à coté ?

**Isamu** : moui et elles le savent sûrement aussi.

**Mitsuko** : que voulez vous dire ?

**Isamu **: elles n'attaqueront pas par là, elles le savent, si nous mettons toutes nos forces ici, elles partiront de l'autre coté et nous on l'aura dans le choux. Elles nous ont déjà fait le coup souvenez vous.

**Mitsuko** : je vois, alors que décidez vous ?

**Isamu** : et bien, je préfères y aller pour voir comment sont les environs, sur la carte il ne précise pas l'emplacement de la flore.

**Mitsuko** : quoi !! de..de la flore ?!

**Isamu** : je vous signale que c'est important, allons-y maintenant.

Après quelques minutes, Isamu et Mitsuko se rendirent au musé, après avoir mieux peaufinés leur plan ils repartirent au commissariat. Arrivé là bas chacun parti dans sa propre direction.

**Isamu** : bon allons jouer au pigeon

Isamu alla au café Cat's eye comme il faisait chaque jour à la même heure.

**Isamu** : bonjour tout le monde.

**Les 3 sœurs** : bonjours.

**Isamu** : allez cette fois j'ai un bon plan pour arrêter les cat's eye.

**Hitomi **: c'est vrai !!

**Isamu** : Mistuko et moi nous avons mijoté un plan du tonnerre.

Isamu raconta à nos trois héroïnes le plan qu'il avait mit en place avec Mitsuko.

**Isamu** : alors avec ça si les cat's ne ce font pas arrêter même moi je me prend pour un crétin arf, je veux bien désactiver mon bouclier (rire).

**Hitomi** : attention c'est une promesse intéressante pendant combien de temps ?

**Isamu** : heu quoi ?

**Hitomi** : combien de temps il sera désactivé ?

**Isamu** : je vois …je me suis piégé tout seul, et bien ….une soirée. C'est un pari ?

**Hitomi** : ho mais je suis sûr que tu les arrêtera, pour moi tu es le meilleur (tout en disant cela avec un sérieux)

**Isamu** : merci. (tout en baissant la tête). Je dois y aller.

**Hitomi** : déjà ?

**Isamu** : oui je..je dois régler quelque chose.

Et parti.

**Hitomi** : alors Rui ?

**Rui** : on ne change pas le plan, mais il faudra redoubler de vigilance, je parle plus précisément pour toi Hitomi.

**Hitomi** : bien Rui.

**Ai** : tu aurai fais une superbe carrière dans l'armé Rui.

**Rui** : tu crois ? (tout en faisant un aire innocente)

**Ai** : (rire) fou toi de moi.

Elles se mettent toutes les trois à rire. Pendant ce temps là Isamu alla comme d'habitude au servie de la circulation.

**Ken** : j'ai trouvé une merveille au magasin de mon père je suis sûr qu'elle te plairas.

**Isamu** : à ce point ?

**Ken** : ho oui, elle est rapide, magnifique et de couleur noire.

**Isamu** : parfait, je viendrai la chercher ce soir.

**Ken** : tu vas en tomber fou.

**Isamu** : bien je suis impatient de voir cette moto. (ben quoi vous pensiez à quoi ?? hé hé)

Il prit son portable est composa un numéro.

**Isamu** : oui c'est moi viens me rejoindre au point de rendez-vous.

Isamu parti au bord de la mère sur une plage désertique.

**Isamu **: salut.

**Ai** : tu voulais me voir ?

**Isamu** : devine.

**Ai** : ho je vois je dois jouer les indiques.

**Isamu** : chacun son tour.

**Ai **: ok ok.

Ai lui expliqua tout le plan.

**Isamu** : bon donc on ne change rien au plan, tes sœurs ne risquent rien, donc je vais jouer le guignol comme d'hab.

**Ai** : Isamu, c'est pas grave.

**Isamu **: j'étais quelqu'un de respecté sur Fantasia.

**Ai** : et calmes toi. Tu es respecté.

**Isamu** : tu rigoles, tes sœurs me prennent pour un crétin, je suis la risée de tout le commissariat et sans compter que Rui me regardes comme si j'étais un gamin.

**Ai** : je comprend pour les 2 première chose mais pour la 3ème c'est pas grave et puis tu as vraiment un problème avec Rui.

**Isamu** : si c'est grave, un gamin c'est faible. Laisse tomber.

**Ai** :ouaou, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

**Isamu** : ce n'est pas grave. Bon tu ferai mieux de rentrer tes sœurs vont se demander où tu es.

**Ai :** ok.ba salut.

**Isamu **: salut.

Le soir venu du rendez-vous entre la police et cat's eye. Et comme prévu les Cat's eye ont échappé aux policiers même si ces derniers étaient bien placées. Le lendemain Isamu alla au café.

**Isamu** : bonjour tout le monde.

**Les 2 sœurs** : Bonjour Isamu.

**Hitomi** : tu vas bien ?

**Isamu** : ça pourrai aller mieux.

**Ai** : tu ne disais pas de désactiver ton bouclier pendant une soirée ?

**Isamu** : (en soufflant un grand coups) oui.

**Hitomi** : et bien on attend….(tout en faisant son regard qui fait tant craquer Isamu)

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et bien pour un chapitre c un chapitre, comme vous avez pu le remarquer le manque d'inspiration se fait ressentir, mais bon je le trouve quand même intéressent pour connaître un peu plus les personnages. Voilà .**


	4. chapitre 4

Une troisième chance

(chapitre IV)

_Les Cat's eyes sévissaient toujours dans la ville de Tokyo, ce qui provoqua la colère du patron de police auprès de Isamu qui celui-ci resta impuissant pour l'affaire Cat's eyes. Quand à Isamu de son coté il en avait assez de se faire prendre pour un mauvais flic. De plus celui-ci avait d'autres problèmes à régler et qu'il était doté d'un grand sens de la fierté. Pour se faire distinguer des autres policiers il lui fallait résoudre une affaire puisque avec Cat's eyes il allait d'échec en échec._

**Isamu** : je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de cette affaire je vais faire une pause pendant quelques moments, elles se débrouilleront sans moi sans problèmes.

**Le chef** : réunion général tout le monde dans l'amphi.

_Tout les inspecteurs allèrent à l'amphi._

**Le chef** : bien écoutez moi. L'inspecteur Asatani et moi-même avons décidé de créer un nouveau service, celui-ci à été crée spécialement pour arrêter une fois pour toute les Cat's eyes.

**Isamu** : ce qui ne faut pas entendre.

**Le chef** : Tu as un problème contre la création de ce service ?

**Isamu** : oui et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul.. chef.

**Mitsuko** : pourtant vous faites parti de ce service inspecteur Ikari.

**Isamu** : c'est pas vrai, vous m'avez même pas demandé mon avis !! Et si je refuse ?

**Le chef** : Tu es le mieux qualifié, il n'y a que toi qui les connais le plus.

**Isamu** : pourtant je vous ai fait une demande chef !!

**Le chef** : je sais et j'en ai tenu rigueur. Bon. Le nouveau service sera installé dans le bâtiment d'à coté.

**Un agent** : quoi !!!!

**Isamu** : pourquoi on ne reste pas ici ?

**Le chef** : ne vous emballez pas ceci n'est qu 'a titre d'essai. Bon cette réunion est clause. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, les personnes adhérentes à ce service recevront un courrier.

_Tous les inspecteurs partirent chacun de leur coté._

**Le chef** : Isamu je voudrai te voir.

**Isamu** : bien chef.

_Quelques minutes plus tard au bureau du chef._

**Isamu** : vous voulez me voir ?

**Le chef** : oui, installes toi, voilà pour ta proposition je t'es obtenu une fonction particulière.

**Isamu** : laquelle ?

**Le chef** : voilà tu es autorisé à circuler en tant que motard de la police que si cela est nécessaire à ton enquête.

**Isamu** : je vois, mais le problème c'est que vous m'avez mis dans ce service.

**Le chef** : ne t'inquiet pas ce servie n'est qu'à titre d'essai je te l'ai dis.

**Isamu** : bien quant est ce qu'on déménage ?

**Le chef** : c'est déjà fait.

**Isamu** : je vois. Permission de partir ?

**Le chef** : accordé.

Il parti, sa colère monta de plus en plus en lui. Il parti donc au caf é pour essayer de se calmer. Mais pendant ce temps Ai était toute seule au café et attendait l'arrivé de ses sœurs, plus loin un homme venait de dévaliser une banque, celui-ci arriva à s'échapper et se réfugia au café Cat's eyes.

**Ai** : c'est fermé revenez plus tard.

**Le brigand** : je ne coirs pas.

_Celui –ci lui montra son flingue. Alors que pendant ce temps là la police se stationna devant le café_.

**Ai** : ho nan ces pas vrai. (**_ba si hihi_**)

**Le brigand** : tu vas gentiment me suivre.

**Ai** : heu ok.

Isamu de son coté vit les policiers devant le café.

**Isamu **: que ce passe t'il ?

**L'agent de police** : une prise d'otage.

**Isamu **: quoi !!!! il manquait plus que ça. Combien de personnes ?

**L'agent de police** : un otage et un voleur.

**Isamu** : ok je m'en charge.

**L'agent de police** : bien inspecteur.

Le brigand sorti avec Ai comme otage, l'arme sur sa tempe. Isamu s'approcha prudemment.

**Le brigand** : fait pas un geste ou je lui explose la cervelle.

**Isamu** : ok mec calme toi. ou sinon c'est moi qui t'explose la cervelle.

**Le brigand** : laissez moi, je vais tirer.

**Isamu** : ok ok que veux tu ?

**Le brigand** : je veux juste que vous me laissez partir.

**Isamu** : ok alors lâche l'otage et tout ira bien.

**Le brigand** : vous me prenez pour un imbécile !!!

**Isamu** : si tu tires les agents de polices t'abattront.

Soudain Ai pu se défaire de son agresseur .

**Ai** : ISAAMUUU !!!

Le brigand se prépara à tirer sur Ai, quand Isamu se mit devant elle comme un bouclier humain, le ravisseur tira et toucha la jambe de Ai puis prit la fuite.

**Isamu** : Ai tu vas bien ?

**Ai** : ma jambe, ma jambe.

**Isamu** : appelez une ambulance !!!!

Quelques heures plus tard Ai se trouvait à l'hôpital pour soigner sa jambe. Rui et Hitomi dès qu'elles ont appris la nouvelle accours pour voir leur petite sœur. Isamu était assit au font de la salle où était Ai.

**Rui et Hitomi** **affolées**: Ai tu vas bien ?

**Ai** : hé pas de panique je vais bien ce n'est juste qu'une petite égratignure

**Hitomi** : mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

**Ai** : c'est une longue histoire.

**Rui** : où est Isamu ?

**Ai** : ici

Elles se retournèrent. Il était assit là ne disant rien, les yeux pointé vers le sol.

**Hitomi** : que c'est il passé Isamu, tu étais là pourquoi ma sœur a été touchée ?

**Isamu** : c'était pas prévu, jamais ta sœur aurai du être touchée.

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers Ai_.

**Ai** : touché, je te signal que toi aussi tu as faillis être touché même tué (_tout en s'énervant_).

**Hitomi** : quoi ? attend c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Isamu** : rien

**Ai** : RIEN !! (_tout en s'adressant à ses sœurs_) comme il n'avait pas d'arme, il c'est mit devant moi comme un bouclier humain.

**Rui** : il à fait quoi !?!

**Ai** : si le malfaiteur aurai su viser il l'aurai tué.

**Hitomi** : Isamu qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

**Isamu **: j'ai simplement fais mon boulot.

**Rui** : qui est : te faire tuer ?

**Isamu** : non de protéger les gens, d'où je viens cette pratique est courante.

**Ai** : et bien pas ici, qui te protège toi ?

**Isamu** : (_tout en dirigeant vers la porte_) ça c'est mon problème.

**Hitomi** : quoi ? Isamu c'est de l'inconscience.

**Rui** : Hitomi a raison. Tu…

**Isamu** : Baltak !!! Votre avis ne me touche guerre.

Et parti.

**Hitomi** : et merde, je commence à en avoir assez il faut toujours qu'il part quand la discussion devient sérieuse.

**Rui** : calmes toi Hitomi, pour lui c'est normal tu as entendu ?

**Hitomi** : ouais

**Ai **: bon et moi je peux rentrer, je hais les hôpitaux.

**Rui **: oui oui le médecin a dit que tu pouvais partir, allez prépare toi.

**Ai** : ok chef.

Quelques heures plus tard au café Cat's eyes. Isamu entra dans le café.

**Isamu en se dirigeant vers Hitomi :** je…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

**Hitomi** : moi aussi.

**Isamu** : mais il faut que tu essais de comprendre, je ne suis pas un humain et encore moins un japonais, je n'ai pas les mêmes coutumes que vous ni les mêmes pensés.

**Hitomi** : oui mais…

**Isamu** : je suis né sur une planète où les habitants n'on pas les mêmes façons d'agir que vous les …terriens.

**Hitomi** : je vois.

**Isamu** : je peux comprendre que …certains de mes agissements …ne vous semble pas adéquate mais…

**Hitomi** : oui, je crois que je te regardais comme enfin tu sais…

**Isamu** : un humain, certes physiquement je ressemble à un humain, mais mes yeux ainsi que mes noyaux sont là pour prouver le contraire.

**Hitomi** : ouaou quel révélation.

**Isamu** : quoi ?!

**Rui** : elle a raison.

**Isamu** : heu ha bon. Heum. Hitomi ?

**Hitomi** : moui.

**Isamu **: heu…je..je..

**Hitomi** : (_tout en souriant_) vas droit au but Isamu.

**Isamu** : je…je…je voudrai t'inviter à dîner heu c'est pas ça que je voulais dire mais ça fera l'affaire.

**Hitomi** : avec plaisir ça faisait longtemps.

**Isamu** : oui c'est vrai, je passe te chercher à 20h00 ?

**Hitomi** : ok.

**Isamu** : bien, bon allez je dois aller au boulot, salut tout le monde.

**Les 3 sœurs** : salut.

**Rui **: il c'est surpassé aujourd'hui.

**Hitomi** : oui.

Le soir venu. Isamu était sur son 31.

**Isamu **: bonsoir tout le monde.

**Ai** : mmm quel élégance.

**Rui** : Ai tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

**Ai** : oui j'y vais.(_avec une motivation que nous avons tous pour allez au lycée lol_)

**Isamu** : Hitomi est elle prête ?

**Rui** : oui, c'est vrai.

**Isamu** : de quoi ?

**Rui **: tu es très élégant ce soir.

**Isamu** : merci.

**Hitomi** : me voilà.

**Isamu** : dites vous ? ha oui le carrosse est prêt.

La soirée entre nos deux amoureux se passa à merveille. Pendant le repas Isamu lui expliqua toute l'histoire concernant le nouveau service. Isamu raccompagna Hitomi comme un gentleman chez elle.

**Isamu** : as tu passée une bonne soirée ?

**Hitomi** : magnifique, ça faisait longtemps ..

**Isamu** : oui je sais, à cause du travail on se voit de moins en moins.

**Hitomi** : oui c'est vrai.

**Isamu** : Hitomi, heu..j'ai fais une demande au chef pour mon statut et…

**Hitomi** : tu vas changer de grade ?

**Isamu** : pas vraiment en fait je serai inspecteur mais je serai aussi ..disons que j'aurai aussi le statut de motard.

**Hitomi** : cela ne m'étonne pas tu aimes tellement la moto qu'est ce qui t'intrigues ?

**Isamu** : et bien ce qui m'intrigue c'est que j'ai pris cette décision seul sans t'en parler alors que nous sommes un couple, j'aurai du t'en parler avant.

**Hitomi** : heum oui enfin …

**Isamu** : Hitomi , je…je..

Isamu s'approcha lentement de Hitomi, celle-ci commença à rougir.

**Hitomi** : tu ..tu quoi ?

_Isamu se rapprocha de plus en plus de Hitomi et l'embrassa tendrement, au début elle était étonnée puis ensuite elle le suivit dans son étreinte. Après quelques_

_minutes_.

**Hitomi** : hum he bien c'était une superbe soirée.

**Isamu** : oui en effet, et bien bonne nuit.

**Hitomi** : bonne nuit Isa.

**Isamu** : Isa (_petit rire_) c'est mignon.

**Hitomi** : oui.

**Isamu** : bon.

**Hitomi** : bon.

_Puis Hitomi mit ses mains sur les joues de Isamu et l'embrassa à son tour. Après quelques minutes Isamu parti chez lui et Hitomi faisant de même_.

_**Vous avez lu !!!! c'est inédit nan ???**_

Le lendemain matin Isamu rejoint ses collègues devant le musée Johoku, un homme à été trouvé mort, tué par balle.

**Isamu **: je croyais que je devais m'occuper que des affaires Cat's eyes ?

**Le chef** : oui je sais, mais je pense que tu devrai voir cela.

**Isamu** : qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

**Le chef** : le conservateur du musée à fait feu sur cette homme, on ne peut pas l'arrêter, ici c'est sa propriété.

**Isamu** : je vois la légitime défense.

**Le chef** : tu devrai voir le corps.

**Isamu** : ok.

Ils s'approchèrent du corps qui était sous un drap blanc. Quand un agent souleva la drap.

**Isamu** : mais c'est l'homme d'hier matin. (_avec un petit sourire_) alors comme ça ce con c'est fait trouer par ….un conservateur de musée !!

**Le chef** : un peu de respect Isamu.

**Isamu **: ok chef, pourrai-je voir Action-man.

**Le chef** : oui tu le trouvera dans le musée.

Un fois dans le musée.

**Isamu** : bonjours monsieur ?

**Le conservateur du musée** : Matachi.

**Isamu** : bien heum ça vous arrive souvent de jouer à la guerre Monsieur Matachi ?

**Mr Matachi** : je n'ai fais que me défendre, cette homme était sur ma propriété.

**Isamu** : ce qui vous donne le droit de jouer au sniper ?

**Mr Matachi** : je vous l'ai dis, et puis je n'ai pas de compte à rendre avec vous.

**Isamu** : vous avez raison, mais je suis épaté, vous avez par l'air d'avoir regretté ce que vous avez fait Mr Matachi. N'abusez pas de ce pouvoir.

**Mr Matachi** : est ce une menasse.

**Isamu** : non un conseil, bonne journée Mr.

Puis fit signe à ses collègues pour quitter le musée.

**Isamu** : ce mec est un malade.

**Le chef** : je sais.

**Isamu** : il va croire qu'il est tout puissant, si ça continu il va tirer sur n'importe qui.

**Le chef** : tu dramatise trop, bon retourne au bureau.

**Isamu** : bien chef, je vais attendre bêtement que les Cat's eyes nous lance encore une invitation, pendant que des meurtres, des violes, des enlèvements se produisent dans cette ville.

**Le chef** : très marrant, va à ton bureau si tu ne veux pas perdre ton boulot.

**Isamu** : ok.

Pendant ce temps là au café Cat's eyes.

**Rui **: et bien cette fois ci ça va être doublement dangereux.

**Ai **: ce mec tire sur tout ce qui bouge.

**Rui** : oui, il faudra que tu fasses attention je n'ai pas envi de perdre une sœur tu m'entend Hitomi ?

**Hitomi** : oui, je sais et je tiens trop à la vie pour me faire tuer par ce fou (_rire_).

**Rui** : bien, alors respect le plan à 100.

**Hitomi **: bien chef.

**Rui** : ho arrêtez toutes les deux de m'appeler chef.

**Ai et Hitomi** : bien chef.

Et se mirent toutes les trois à rire.

**Isamu** : et bien ça rigole bien ici.

**Rui et Ai** : bonjours Isamu.

**Isamu** : Tèk..heu salut.

**Hitomi **: salut toi.

**Isamu** : salut, tu vas bien ?

**Hitomi** : merveilleusement bien.

**Isamu** : c'est vrai que c'est une belle journée.

_Ils se regardèrent en silence comme deux jeunes amoureux_.

**Ai** : allo ici la terre.

**Isamu** : hum oui ?

**Ai** : t'as sûrement entendu parler du pauvre type qui c'est fait descendre ?

**Isamu** : pauvre type !!! tu parles c'est la bâtard qui t'a tiré dessus.

**Hitomi** : Isamu ! personne ne mérite ce destin.

**Isamu **: tu es trop sensible Hitomi, mais soit.

**Rui** : heum Isamu ?

**Isamu** : oui ?

**Rui** : tu allais dire quelques chose avant de nous saluer tout à l'heure ?

**Isamu** : heu … oui, pourquoi ?

**Rui **: c'est ta langue natal ?

**Isamu** : oui, la langue de mon peuple. Tèk ma tèk ça veux dire : respect, salutation. Je savais pas que les langues anciennes t'intéressais ?

**Rui** : j'adores toute les choses anciennes.

**Isamu** : je vois. Bon je dois y aller c'était juste pour faire un salut. Bye tout le monde.

**Les trois sœurs** : à bientôt.

Quelques heures plus tard la police reçu une carte de visite de Cat's eyes.

**Isamu** : elles ont pétées un casque, le musée de Johoku, elles vont se faire tirer comme des lapins.

Il frappa son bureau (**ho le méchant il lui a rien fait ce pauvre bureau )** et prit son téléphone.

**Isamu **: oui c'est moi, ramène toi au sous sol. Et maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard au sous sol.

**Ai **: heu t'aurai pu me donner rendez vous dans un autre endroit nan ? A moins que monsieur a une idée derrière la tête ?

**Isamu **: heu c'est pas le moment de rigoler Ai, vous me faites quoi là ?

**Ai** : oui je sais mais ce musée privé possède un tableau très important dans la collection de papa.

**Isamu** : et pourquoi ?

**Ai **: Isamu, nous faisons cela non seulement pour attirer l'attention de papa mais aussi parce que nous pensons que dans chacun de ses œuvres il y a un indices pour pouvoir aider notre père.

**Isamu** : je peux comprendre, mais les ennemis de ton père sont très puissant et dangereux.

**Ai** : Isamu.

**Isamu** : ok comment allez vous faire pour ce soir ?

**Ai** : on va la jouer fine.

**Isamu** : ok, j'irai vous voir tout à l'heure alors.

**Ai** : ok, allez je me casse. (_rire)_

**Isamu** : ok, à toute.

_Chacun parti de son côté, Ai chez elle et Isamu au service de la circulation_.

**Isamu** : bonjour tout le monde.

**Ken** : hé salut Isamu tu vas bien ?

**Isamu** : ho oui j'ai une superbe nouvelle.

**Myuki** : bonjour inspecteur, une bonne nouvelle ?

**Isamu** : oui j'ai obtenu la permission pour le statut de motard.

**Tout le monde** : bravo

**Isamu** : sous la condition si cela concerne mon enquête.

**Ken** : mais c'est comme même super.

**Isamu **: oui parfois on pourra devenir coéquipier.

**Ken **: ça c'est génial on va faire un malheur sur les routes (_rire_)

**Isamu **: c'est claire. Bon allez moi j'y vais c'était juste pour vous dire cette nouvelle.

**Myuki **: bonne journée Isamu.

**Isamu** : merci à vous tous aussi.

_Quelques heures plus tard Isamu alla au café Cat's eye durant sa pause. (**comme toujours**)._

**Isamu** : Re bonjours tout le monde.

**Rui** : tiens voici notre inspecteur préféré.

**Isamu **: (_lol_) mouais.

**Hitomi** : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

**Isamu **: le sang va sûrement couler ce soir.

**Hitomi **: pourquoi ?!!

**Isamu **: Cat's eyes à décidé de venir prendre un tableau au musée de Johoku là où il y a le tireur fou.

**Hitomi** : et la police ne peux rien faire ?

**Isamu** : c'est une propriété privé la police n'a aucun droit.

**Rui **: ce soir tu ne fera rien ?

**Isamu** : je n'ai pas dis cela, je serai présent ce soir.

**Hitomi** : Ton chef sera d'accord ?

**Isamu** : oui, parce que je sais comment pouvoir arrêter ce mec.

**Ai **: comment ?

**Isamu** : ça c'est mon problème.

**Hitomi** : Isamu ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

**Isamu** : t'inquiet, mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je vais devoir me servir d'une arme.

**Rui **: attends là tu veux dire que tu ne t'es jamais servi d'une arme ?

**Isamu :** si une fois.

**Hitomi **: UNE FOIS !!!

**Isamu** : sur Final fantasy nous ne servons d'armes à feu sauf qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et encore il n'y a que la police de Utaï ville ou les autres policiers des villes modernes.

**Rui **: oui c'est vrai, sur cette planète les armes blanches sont les reines, les armes à feu sont interdites.

**Hitomi** : oui mais ici aussi et pourtant on trouve des armes à feu un peu partout.

**Isamu **: c'est exact, mais sur fantasia on est pas des lâches comme les racailles de cette planète.

**Hitomi** : que veux tu dire ?

**Isamu **: sur Fantasia le sens de l'honneur est très respecté, il n'y a pas d'honneur lorsque l'on porte une arme à feu bien au contraire. La seule fois où nous nous sommes servi d'armes à feu, c'était contre des ennemis robotisé donc pas humain.

**Hitomi** : attends une minute si je m'en souviens bien tu m'a dis la dernière fois que tu était dans la police de Utaï ville c'est bien cela ?

**Isamu **: Oui.

**Hitomi** : si j'ai bien compris la seule fois que vous vous êtes servi d'armes à feu c'était contre des robots ?

**Isamu** : c'est exacte.

**Hitomi** : alors il y a un truc qui me chiffonne contre les humains vous utilisiez quoi comme armes ?

**Isamu** : en réalité notre base ne s'occupe pas directement des malfaiteurs humains.

**Rui **: heu pour quelle raison ?

**Isamu** : pour la bonne raison que je faisais parti de la police mobile de Utaï.

**Ai** : attends ne me dis pas que tu faisais parti de la police robotisé ?

**Isamu** : la patrouille des Labors.

**Ai **: ho j'y crois pas, quel était ton poste ?

**Isamu** : pilote de Labors.

**Hitomi** : tu étais pilote !!!

**Isamu** : oui.

**Hitomi** : ouaou je suis épatée.

**Rui** : on en apprend tout les jours avec toi.

**Ai **: quel grade étais tu ?

**Isamu** : sergent. Je ..je pilotais le AV-98 Ingram 003

**Ai** : alors là je suis verte.

**Isamu** : je prendrai bien un autre café Rui si..

**Rui** : je te l'apporte.

Il but son café et après quelques minutes de bavardages quelconque, il parti pour se préparer. Quelques heures plus tard Hitomi et Rui étaient sur place prête pour leur routine habituelle. Au début tout se passa bien, elles rentrèrent tranquillement dans le musée, prirent le tableau puis sortirent du musée sans aucune difficulté lorsque soudain un coup de feu retenti.

**Mr Matachi** : ne bougeait plus.

Nos deux sœurs se cachèrent derrière des dalles verticales en béton.

**Hitomi** : où est il je ne le vois pas ?

**Rui** : je n'en ai aucune idée.

Soudain Isamu qui n'attendait que le signal (un coups de feu) fit son entrée, il se planqua lui aussi derrière une de ces dalles.

**Isamu** :Matachi rends toi !!!

**Mr Matachi** : il n'en est pas question, vous ne sortirait pas vivant de ma propriété.

**Isamu **: ne fais pas l'imbécile !!!

Les coups de feu retentissaient toujours. Nos héros étaient obligé de se cacher. Isamu jeta une pierre, Matachi tira et atteignit avec succès sa cible, cela à permit à Isamu ainsi qu'au deux sœurs de repérer le tireur qui était en haut du bâtiment.

**Hitomi** : si ça continu comme ça on va se faire tuer.

**Rui** : oui, il va falloir penser à un nouveau plan et vite.

**Hitomi** : j'ai une idée.

Elle prit une carte Cat's eye et écrivit quelque chose puis la lança en direction de Isamu.

**Isamu** : mais... « je vais lui servir d'appât surgissez au même moment. Il ne saura pas sur qui tirer et vous aurez peut être le temps de vous occuper de lui... » c'est dangereux mais je pense qu'on a pas trop le choix.

**Rui** : Hitomi !!!

**Hitomi** : il n'y a pas d'autre moyen Rui.

Soudain Hitomi se leva et commença à courir au même moment Isamu se leva pointant son arme vert le tireur, celui ci tira dans tout les sens ne sachant plus qui viser, Isamu continua à avancer sans se soucier de la balle qui le frôla à la joue.

**Isamu** : nombre de mort 0

Isamu tira donc sur le malfrat, la balle toucha son épaule, la douleur était telle qu'il lâcha son fusil qui tomba au sol. Hitomi pendant ce temps là se cacha derrière une dalle. Isamu lui resté debout, il n'était pas très loin de Rui qui celle-ci remarqua qu'a aucun moment Isamu n'avait flanché.

**Rui **: c'est incroyable il respire normalement, il ne tremble même pas, c'est comme si il n'avait pas eu peur, que pour lui tout cela était une habitude, il a continué d'avancer sans avoir peur de se faire toucher, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus fort que ce qu'il veut le montrer...étrange

**NB : la scène que je viens d'écrire se passe pendant quelques secondes**.

_Le malfaiteur était toujours en haut, il avait du mal à encaisser la balle (**je le comprend**). Les sirènes de la police retentissaient au loin. Quand soudain Isamu s'adressa au sœurs Kisugi avec un air sérieux qui étonna nos deux jeune fille.(**vous savez un air sérieux comme Til'k dans stargate SG1 ******)._

**Isamu** : je dois vous dire honnêtement cat's eye, que je préfère le moment quand nous faisons équipe ensemble pour arrêter ce genre d'individu que vous poursuivre, mais cela n'est que mon opinion.

Cela interpella nos deux sœurs, que par le ton employé que par les paroles. Quelques minutes plus tard il reçu une carte cat's eye.

**Isamu** : hum.. « nous aussi cher inspecteur », vous devriez partir mes collègues ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

_Sur ces mots Rui et Hitomi partirent immédiatement_. _Une fois arrivé chez elles._

**Hitomi **: et bien on a eu chaud cette fois ci…qu'as tu Rui tu es restée silencieuse pendant tout le long du trajet.

**Rui** : heu non rien je réfléchissais c 'est tout.

**Hitomi** : il m'a épatée ce soir Isamu, pas toi ?

**Rui** : oui c'est vrai.plus ce qu'il nous voulait nous le montrer…j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose

FIN DU CHAPITRE 


End file.
